Harry Potter and the Power to Be
by ming08
Summary: Harry unleashes his unknown power to take vengenance. Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another hot, steamy day in Privet Drive, London

It was yet another hot, steamy day in Privet Drive, London. Everyone was out enjoying themselves, everyone except for one boy. A boy with messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, and a scar, a scar that resembled a lightning bolt. This boy is Harry Potter. Harry Potter is not your usual fifteen-year-old boy. He is in fact a wizard. And even by wizard standard he is special for he is the-Boy-who-lived.

A skinny, bony disheartened Harry does not seem to be living today however or any day for that matter. He has been lying on his old, creaky bed ever since he came back from Hogwarts, that was three weeks ago.

Mail stacked high in the dark room, none of them opened, just sitting there collecting dust. Things from books to ink wells dominated the small space. An empty birdcage full of old droppings, droppings that have stunk up the small room, but Harry does not seem to have noticed or cared. Hedwig has flown off to places unknown since the start of Harry depressed behavior. Just another flaw in his miserable life, for Hedwig was the only living thing in Privet Drive that knew and cared about his presence. Now he has no one, not even a bird.

He has been grieving his godfather, Sirius Black's death; for it was he that led him to his tragic end. Harry for the life of him cannot seem to get in a good nights sleep ever since his return to Privet Drive for nightmares constantly plague his mind. He hasn't been eating but his Uncle and Aunt does not seem to mind, in fact they don't even care.

And so Harry is set out to just lay there to brood in his own misery, all day, all night. Everyone said that Sirius died a hero, but did he? That is the question constantly lingering in Harry's mind. Did Sirius die a hero? He died saving a pathetic boy who led his best friends into danger because of some fake vision. Sirius did die but not a hero's death, more of a useless death. A death that was not supposes to happen. A death that was wrongly placed upon.

A man that Harry cared so much about, a man that Harry considered a fatherly figure stripped from him in the process of a mere two years.

Is it all my fault? Yet another question that has taken up a mental spot in Harry's conscious.

Power started to pour out of the pores of young Harry, dangerous, uncontrolled power. Dazzling white eyes appear out of the gloomy, sinister room, eyes full of intense hate.

Why is this happening to me?

What have I done to deserve such a life?

This world has brought me nothing! Nothing but hate and death!

That damned Voldemort! He caused misery to my life since the age of one.

I will get him! Beat him! Have him beg for mercy! Slice of his head! And feed it to the dogs!

I will avenge you, Mom, Dad, Sirius. I will…avenge you.

For I am an avenger…

For I am an avenger…


	2. Chapter 2

POP

"Harry."

"Harry" Light filtered into the dark room

"Harry wake up!" Groggily Harry sat up.

I must have fallen asleep. Who was that voice?

"Harry?" He turned his head and there stood his long-time friend, Hermione Granger. Is that Hermione? She's seems to have matured greatly. Her hair, now in a controlled curl, her chest seems to also fill out. Wow. She looks amazing? Snap out of it! This is Hermione we're talking about! And plus Ron fancies her already.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday!"

"It is? Besides that, what are you doing here?"

"Well Dumbledore said I can come till the Order comes and gets us in four days"

"Why in hell would you want to come here?" Harry was astonished but he missed Hermonie and was real glad she was there. Her hair and her eyes. Wait! What the hell is wrong with me! Stop thinking like this! She can't be more than a friend! Harry gave himself a mental slap.

"I missed you? Anyways let's go get some breakfast I know your family doesn't feed you enough. Look at you! Skinny as bone. Do you know any cafes or something around here?"

"Umm Hermonie? I don't have any cash." This is so embarrassing!

"Don't worry about it. I have loads," she said easily.

"Alright." How come I'm feeling like this? It feels like I can conquer the world. Hermonie is so awesome. Beautiful, smart, and just plain awesome. These thoughts occupy Harry's mind and pushed the sinister ones from the past three weeks away. "RACE YA!"

"Hey! Cheater!" Harry bounded down the stairs with Hermonie in hot pursuit.

Bounding from the stairs came Harry and in an attempt to catch up Hermonie jumped onto Harry's back. Laughing, walking down the last of the stairs, they were about to walk out the front door when,

"JUST YOU WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Harry and Hermonie turned their head simultaneously.

"Where in hell do you think you're going!? And who is this?" bellowed Uncle Vernon, purple with rage.

"Wow whoever she is, she's hot." Dudley said dreamingly.

"Dudley!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. While this transacted, both Harry and Hermonie watched amusingly.

"Well to answer your question," Harry interrupted, "This is Hermonie and she will be staying here for four days and then we both will be leaving." Harry led Hermonie out the door.

"Well that was..fun," Hermonie commented.

"Yea I bet," smiled Harry

Over the course of a single breakfast, Harry filled Hermonie on his horrible summer. Of how he never got any sleep and how he thought that, Sirius's death was his fault. He just poured out all his woes and misery.

Hermonie tried to comfort him and to Harry's surprise it help a lot.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Laughter is heard in the almost deserted park. Two young teens are seen lying under the shade of trees, joking and laughing. Suddenly, Hermonie became quiet.

"Knut for you thought?"

"Just things on my mind. You wouldn't be interested."

"Try me."

"Alright. I like this boy. I've known him for a long time and I want to tell him but I don't want to risk our friendship."

"Un huh… I see. Love is a complicated thing but I say just go for it. You might never know."

"Yea I guess…"

"Is the boy you like Ron?"

"No. It's you, Harry."

Author's Note: What do you guys think? Plz R/R


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Harry was dumbfounded. "What about Ron?"

"Seriously Harry. Do you really think Ron and me will last? I only think of him as a friend. Nothing else." Hermonie plainly stated.

"Oh. Now that you've said that Hermonie, I actually really like you too. I just didn't want to tell you because of Ron."

"Really now?" Hermonie stated. "Now that it's all out, what are you going to do about it?"

"Umm actually that's a good question. You want to go out?" Harry's heart was pumping. Did I actually say that? Where in hell did I get the confidence? Oh, man I should have never said that. There goes our friendship.

Hermonie flashed that beautiful smile. "Actually I was thinking along the exact same line." She leaned in and gave a peck on the lips. Wow that felt amazing, the new couple thought.

"Lets head back?" Harry took Hermonie's hand and led her into a bright future.

The next four days passed by in happy bliss for Harry and Hermonie. On the morning of the fifth day, Fawkes appeared in his usual manner, dropped a letter, and departed.

"Must be Dumbledore." Said Harry.

Dear Harry and Hermonie,

This is a portkey to the Burrow. It will activate in 10 minutes. Get ready.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore.

"Lets get ready."

TEN MINUTES LATER

Harry and Hermonie landed near the front door of the Burrow and were instantly greeted by a tremendous hug by none other than Mrs. Weasley. Then a hug each by Ginny. When they turned to Ron, a fist met Harry. Harry crumpled to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Screams filled the air. What no one noticed was that Harry has risen from the ground. The wind suddenly picked up and that got everyone's attention. Heads turn to be greeted by an infuriated Harry, a Harry whose eyes were white with power and a face disoriented by rage, floating half a feet of the floor. Everyone was rooted to the spot, full of fear. Harry hovered to Ron, whose eyes showed a pool of alarm.

"Harry I'm sorry-"

"Enough!" Harry's voice magnified with power and authority. Harry raised his hand toward Ron's face and forcefully moved his hand to his side, making Ron fly thirty feet. Ron scrambled to his feet, his eyes portraying his fears. An evil smirk began to form on Harry's face. He put up both his hands toward Ron's direction and pulled them up making Ron fly up a hundred feet, with Ron screaming in fright.

There was a series of loud POPS and Dumbledore and ten Order member appeared. Harry focused on the new arrivals, letting Ron free-fall, screaming. Dumbledore wiped out his wand and began to levitate Ron to the safety of Mrs. Weasley arms. Dumbledore refocused on Harry and for the first time in a long time, Dumbledore's eyes sheltered fear, fear of something that he has never bared witness to.

"Its time to play Dumbledore"

AN: Wat do u guys think? Plz R/R


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry, calm down." Dumbledore said warningly.

"NO! All last year you have ignored me! Do you have any idea what that cost me? My Godfather!"

"Harry I know your angry but this is not the way to go about solving your emotions!"

"How are YOU going to tell me that?! You didn't lose the closest thing you had to a parent!"

"Harry! Calm down! Now!" As this battle of words continued, the Order members formed a circle around Dumbledore.

"NO!!" Harry let out an almighty wave of power, knocking the ten Order members and Weasleys unconscious.

"Now it's your turn old man!"

"HARRY! Stop! Don't do this!"

Harry turned his head and there in his view was Hermonie, his Hermonie, Hermonie that will never leave him. Her eyes. I can go on forever in her eyes.

Slowly closing his eyes, Harry falls unconscious.

THREE HOURS LATER

Consciousness crept back into Harry's mind. What happened? Where am I? Slowly but surely, the events of earlier today invaded Harry's mind. Wearily, Harry sat up from the bed.

"Hoot. Hoot."

"Hedwig! So this is where you went?" Hedwig nipped on affectionately and flew off. Time to face the heat. Harry began the long trek downstairs. As Harry approached the door leading into the living room, chatter met his ears. As Harry entered, silence met his ears. Everyone was looking at him as if he was going to snap. A bruised Ron ran and hid behind the armchair. Stillness, silence. Hermonie got up from her seat next to Ginny and ran to Harry, hugging him until he ran out of breath.

"You worried me so much!" Hermonie stated into Harry's chest. She looked up into his eyes and began to cry softly. Harry tilted her head up and lightly kissed her.

"Does that reassure you?" smiled Harry.

"Yes, it does." Hermonie whispered.

While all this transacted, everyone watched silently, stunned. They had no idea that Harry and Hermonie was a couple. That was why Ron flipped. Among the sea of faces, Dumbledore stood up.

"Well Harry I believe it's time to explain to you and everyone else what happened a few hours ago?" Harry nodded. "Well then, take a seat."

"Harry at the end of your fifth year, I promised you that I wouldn't keep anything from you. And today I am keeping my promise. You see Harry; you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Like I said in your second year, only a true Gryffindor can pull the sword out of the Sorting Hat."

"Wait but that's impossible! How am I the heir?"

"Let me give all of you a history lesson. According to texts that I have uncovered when Salazar Slytherin broke away from the rest of the founders, he put a curse on Gryffindor. It is said that when Slytherin's own heir is strong enough, he shall curse Gryffindor's heir and mark him as his equal. There will be a final battle, when each heir is ready and willing, to decide who will wipe out its archenemy."

"So your saying the prophecy is a direct link to this story?" Harry asked.

"What prophecy?"

"A prophecy stating that Harry is Voldemort's equal and one cannot live while the other survives." Stated Dumbledore. Death silence.

"So what am I going to do? I can't possibly beat Voldemort."

"Oh, but you can m'boy. Did you not witness the great power you unleashed upon us just mere hours ago?"

"But what is it? I've never in my life experienced such…power."

"That is merely part of your powers. You are capable of so much more."

"Like what?"

"Powers usually kicks in when you are fourteen or fifteen, which you've experienced during your ordeal in the graveyard. For starters you can apparate to anywhere on this globe. You control the element fire. You have mind magic. You also have wand-less and wordless magic. Finally, you have enhanced senses." Everyone in present sat, stunned in silenced.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked silently, anger starting to boil inn his emerald, green eyes.

"I made a wizard's oath to your parents that I wouldn't tell you until you are of age." The fire dimmed a miniscule amount.

"So how do I control these powers?"

"You train of course!" Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his sapphire eyes.

"Tomorrow." Dumbledore stated simply.

"Alright."

"Oh, and also. Tomorrow we are going to read Sirius's will. Be mentally set by nine tomorrow morning. Good day" POP he was gone, everyone in a silent trance by the day's revelations.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine in the morning came earlier than usual. Harry woke up and quickly got ready, fully knowing that he will be pushed to the limit, emotionally. Slowly, he went down the stairs to clean himself up and have a bite to eat before being psychologically tested.

GRINGROTTS

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermonie, and Dumbledore approached the front desk of the elaborate hall of Gringrotts.

"Good morning Griphook" Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Dumbledore" With a nod of the head.

"We are here to hear Sirius Black's will."

"I see. Follow me please." Griphook descended his royal-like high chair and began to walk to a side-door. Everyone fell in line with Griphook.

"Please wait in here. Mr. Black's lawyer will be here momentarily." Everyone filed into a bare, small, no-windowed room with two rows of eight seats with an alter at the front. Everyone sat, waiting. The door creaked opened and came in a mid-thirties man adorned with a muggle business suit.

"Hello. My name is Mr. Manning. I am the Black Family's attorney, here to read Mr. Sirius Black's will. I sense an eagerness to leave; I will try to make this as short as possible. Please bear with me." With nods around the room, Mr. Manning settled on the alter and took out an elegant envelop with the Black Family Seal in the left-hand corner.

"To Dumbledore, I leave you 15 galleons million for your own personal use, 20 million galleons for the Order, and 10 million galleons for Hogwarts. Thank you for all your guidance and help throughout the years. To Molly and Arthur, I leave you 25 million galleons. Thank you for taking in Harry as if he was your own son in my absence. Please make good use of the money and have fun with it. To the Weasley siblings, excluding Ron, I leave you all 3 million galleons per person. Use it to chase your dreams. To Ron, I leave you 10 million galleons. Thank you for being Harry's best friend, I truly do hop you will continue to support him. To Hermonie, I also leave you 10 million galleons. Loosen up and stop reading so much, enjoy life and a certain boy. It's time you two get together. Finally, to my dear Godson, Harry, I leave you all Black properties and estates. All together, it is worth around 50 million galleons. I also leave you all of the Black family's trust fund, totaling about 70 million galleons. Finally I leave you the Black Family Vault. In it, are Black family's most treasured items, worth around 100 million galleons. And all the gold inside, which totals around 700 million galleons. Loosen up, Harry. You never enjoyed your life much, and you should. Your teenage years are supposed to be golden, and it's almost over. Now go out and have fun. Don't worry about me. I know whatever happened to me, you are probably blaming yourself. I know I died a heroic hero. DO NOT mourn my death. Good by my Godson." By this time everyone was crying their heart out, mourning for their fallen friend and for Harry, his fallen Godfather.

"All those entitled to something, must come up and sign a contract, stating that the transaction occurred." Everyone got in line, and one by one signed. Harry, being the last to get up, signed last.

"Mr. Manning, I would like to keep your services." Harry stated with teary eyes.

"Of course. But my services are not cheap."

"Yes, of course. I am nothing but short of money. Considering how much I inherited from my Godfather and the Potter vault, I can keep your services for many years to come. I hope this is will be the start of a great partnership and friendship." Harry smiled and took out his hand. Mr. Manning, in a surprised, respectful way, shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you. If you have any problems, come to my office. Just tell one of the goblins."

"Thank you. Good day"

"And to you." With that, Harry walked out of the room with the others following.

"Wait, I want to go check out the vault. Ron, Hermonie, come with me? We'll meet you guys in the Leaky Cauldron at 5." Harry turned and walked away, with no room for discussion.

"Harry wait!" Ron called as they caught up. Harry turned his attention to Ron.

"Look, I know what I did yesterday was unreasonable. I was thinking all night, and I realized you two were made for each other and the me and Hermonie would have never last. I love you Hermonie but as a sister. So, forgive me?" Ron stuck out his hand, hope in his eyes. Harry smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets go check out the vault." No one knew that they were in for the shock of their life.

AN: PLZ R/R!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Please place your hand in this slot, Mr. Potter." Uncertainly, Harry slid his hand into the small concave circle in the middle of the door.

"Wow, like DNA." Hermonie said impressively.

"What in the world is DNA?" Ron asked, obviously stumped.

"Oh forget it." Hermonie had to roll her eyes at her friend's thickness when it comes to the muggle world. Harry had to snicker.

"Why does this vault has this feature and the Potter vault doesn't?"

"The Black Family had it under their plan when they bought this vault." The goblin informed.

"Can I add that feature to the Potter Vault. It's much more convenient than using a key."

"Certainly, that will be 500 galleons."

"Of course you can take it right from here. And do you guys give out bank checks so I don't have to carry around gold all the time?"

"Yes of course. We can mail it to you whenever you wish."

"Can you send a pack to Hogwarts on the first day of school to me and give me a pack now?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." The strong, wooden doors opened, and inside was a tremendous sight. To one side of the room, were the items Sirius talked about. It ranged from swords, to wands, to portraits, to golden utensils and jewelry. The other, more dominate side was stacked from floor to ceiling with gold. The vault caved in at least 700 feet and was a good 150 feet tall. It was all a spectacular, golden phenomenon.

"Wow…I'm set for life."

"Yea, I know. I mean look at all this. There's so much, it preposterous!" Ron stated in awe.

"Good thing I don't have to haul this around when I have the checks."

"What are you planning to do with all this?"

"Well for starters, I want to buy all new clothes and all that. And then when we graduate, I want to start a family with a certain someone." Harry leaned in to give a kiss to Hermonie, only to be met with a full snogging session.

"Oh, please get a room!"

"Sorry about that, couldn't resist." Harry and Hermonie laughed.

"Alright then let's go?"

"Yea, I have major shopping to do."

FRONT HALL

"Here are your checks, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you-what's your name?"

"Staleman, sir. I am the Black Family's personal goblin."

"Wow. Does the Black Family have a personal everything, seriously." Ron stated.

"Hell, they might. Anyways, Staleman, I was wondering if I can merge the Black Vault and Potter Vault together but with a wall in between the two, accessed by only one door, though."

"Of course. It'll cost some money though."

"No problem. Thanks for all you help Staleman." Harry took out his hand. Staleman wearily shook it, surprised a human would ever be so kind. So unlike the Blacks, besides Sirius. That lad was always good-hearted, Staleman thought. With a nod of respect, Staleman retreated back to his high chair.

"Let's go shopping!" Harry cheered.

"Mate, no offense but that sounded real wrong coming from a guy." Harry glared.

"Stop being babies. We have a lot to do."

"A lot of shopping." Ron murmured playfully.

AN: wat do you guys think? PLZ R/R!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: major shopping spree! I wish I could go on one (no homo)

Harry led Hermonie and Ron to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The trio entered the small store.

"You know Harry, no offense, but I don't want to witness hours of boring shopping. I'll meet you guys in the Leaky Cauldron." Ron dashed away from his fear of shopping as quickly as can be. Both Harry and Hermonie rolled their eyes and entered.

"Hello, my dears. Whose shopping today?" the voice of Madame Malkin's asked.

"My boyfriend. He needs a whole new wardrobe, casual, business, school, sleep, muggle, everything and anything."

"I see he's an inexperienced shopper."

"You can say that." Harry and Hermonie both stated. They looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Okay then, no problem. Why don't you just step right here so I can get your measurements." Harry stepped on the raised part of the floor and watched as measuring taped went along and measured his proportions. After several minutes, the tapes stopped and neatly put themselves on a table.

"Now that that's over with, let's go see the clothing sections. How about we go isle by isle?" With nods of approval, Harry and Hermonie entered the first sections, muggle. There was everything from suits to jeans.

"If you would ring this bell when you are finished with this section, I'll take you to the next sections. Also, the clothes will alter automatically to your size. The fitting room is in the back."

"Wow. This place seems to be huge! It must have an enlargement charm on it." Harry stated.

"I thought I was the one that said the smart things," Hermonie teased.

"I beat you to it this time." Harry laughed. "Let's work our way down until we reach the fitting room."

"Sounds good to me" The jeans were first. Harry browsed through them and picked out two pair of ripped jeans, two pairs of baggy, comfortable ones, and two faded jeans. A cart automatically zoomed to them.

"Shopping for clothes so far is so easy." Harry said as he placed the jeans in the cart.

"I'mma go look ahead and see what you might like." Hermonie disappeared into the sweater section.

Alright, now t-shirts, Harry thought. Harry picked out eight shirts that he liked and moved on. When he got to the sweater/ hooded sections, Hermonie popped out, carrying four hoodies. Two with a zipper and two you pull over your head. All of them had graphics on them, that appealed to Harry very much.

"What do you think?" Hermonie asked.

"I think you should just do all my shopping for me."

"Yea, okay." Hermonie said.

"I like them. You have good taste." He said. Laughing, Hermonie put the new additions to the cart.

"Now for the coats." Both of them went to that section and bought two coats, one black, and one white, both with the brand North Face on them. Hermonie said it was a popular muggle brand that wizards like to wear.

"Finally for the suits." They decided to buy two ten-piece suits, both looking rather dashing. Harry tried all of them on and decided to buy all of them. Looking to the side, both Harry and Hermonie found the bell and rung it at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. As Harry leaned in for a kiss, Madame Malkin came, forcing them to stop their actions.

"Next section?"

"Yes, please."

The couple went through the entire process again but in a less intensified manner, only buying sleeping robes, casual robes, and a few, more fancier robes for special occasions.

"Your total will be 250 galleons and 7 sickles." Madame Malkin said.

Harry signed the check and handed it to her with a handsome check.

"Thank you, Mr.-POTTER? Oh, my goodness. I was doing business with Mr. Potter?!'

"I come here every year to buy school robes?"

"Oh, but during that time it's so busy I don't even realize who I sell to," laughed Madame Malkin.

"That's always nice. Anyways, I was wondering if you have the seven-compartment suitcase. You know the one with two full rooms inside?"

"Why yes we do. What kind would you like, Mr. Potter? We have three selections. One is seven-compartments, with one full room, costing around 150 galleons. The other is the same but with two full rooms. That cost around 200 galleons. The last is the same as the others but with three full rooms, costing around 250 galleons. We do furnish for you but that will add on to the cost."

"I'll take the one with two full rooms. Please have one of the rooms to have bookcases on the walls and four sofas in the center of the room, forming a square, with a coffee table in between. I would like the second room to have a king size bed and a built in closet and a desk in the corner. In the last room, I want a raised platform in the front for dueling, and the walls are full of training equipment"

"Of course, Mr. Potter." After half an hour of waiting, Madame Malkin walked up from the suitcase.

"It is finished, Mr. Potter. Your total will be 500 galleons. You can alter the lighting by saying darker and lighter. Your key to the compartments is your hand, slotted right in the center. It will know if it really is you or someone just using your hand witout you knowing to gain entrance. You can also key others in, so they don't need your identification. You just say the person's name to the suitcase. Finally it can also shrink if you say shrink and expand when you say expand." Harry wrote another check and handed it to Madame Malkin.

Harry leaned into the suitcase and said Hermonie Jane Granger. Harry and Hermonie then walked into the bedroom and filled the closet with Harry's new clothes.

After that was done, the couple walked out of the store heading for the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm not going to do that in a very long time. It's too tiring" Harry said.

"Welcome to the world of a girl." Harry laughed and leaned in for a kiss, hooking his arm around Hermonie waist. Today was fun, Harry thought.

AN: I no I didn't describe the clothes much, it was too tiring. But don't worry. You'll see the fancy stuff as the story progress PLZ R/R!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Hermonie entered the Leaky Cauldron to be met by a lone Dumbledore. He stood up and smiled.

"Are you ready to train, m'boy?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about it with all the events that happened today. Ok, let's go, but can Hermonie come with us?"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but she can's come for secrecy reasons."

"It's okay. I'll see you guys later." Hermonie said. Dumbledore handed her a quill and simply said, "Portkey." With a touch, Hermonie was gone.

"Let us begin and Dumbledore and Harry disappeared. Harry opened his eyes, seeing a clear, green pasture, with a medieval castle in the distance

"Where are we?"

"King Arthur's estate. I am his heir after all." Harry stood there, dumbfounded. No wonder Dumbledore is so strong.

"Ok, Harry. First, we'll practice wandless, wordless, and mind magic. Technically, all these three, when mashed together, is all the same thing. Each is one-third of the whole concepts. If you master one, you master all three." With a snap of a finger, Dumbledore mad a huge gong appear.

"We'll start simple, a stunner spell. Feel the magic flow through your veins and let it out. Oh, and I made the time go by slower, so just keep trying. We do have weeks. Oh, and also please hand over your wand." Dumbledore said simply, walking over to Harry and taking his wand from Harry's outstretched hand, and with another snap, an overstuffed armchair appeared, and he took his seat.

Stupefy. Harry thought. Nothing came.

Stupefy. Nothing.

Stupefy! Nothing.

Why is this so hard?! Just to irritate Harry even more, a bird landed on the gong, and tweaked in a laughing matter, as if it was mocking Harry.

STUPEFY! Nothing. You know what I quit, this is way too hard.

Stupefy, Harry said lazily. Suddenly, thick red bean shot out of Harry's palm and hit the gong, right in the center, making a tremendous dent. The bird flew away, obviously figuring out that the gong was not a good place to perch.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped.

"Nicely executed. I've always thought the best way to do such magic was to let it flow, stress-free."

"But what am I going to do if I was to do battle? I can't possibly stay stress-free?" Harry asked.

"That is why you practice m'boy. Starting now! Stupefy!" Harry being caught off guard, duck down, rolling on the floor. Harry recovered quickly and got up. Harry put up his hand and a golden light shot out. With Harry's other hand, he flicked it quickly making the golden light to twist around Dumbledore and target his back. Dumbledore anticipated this and quickly sidestepped the approaching light and quickly vanished it with a wave of his hand. Dumbledore, then, waved both his hands, cracking the ground underneath Harry. Harry pushed his palms down and Harry racketeered up 50 feet. Harry then sent a barrage of different colored spells as he descended to ground. While Dumbledore was distracted from trying to defend against the barrage, Harry moved to his back and sent a quick stunner to Dumbledore, successfully knocking him unconscious.

Harry revived Dumbledore.

"You were going easy on me. Why?"

"M'boy, even though you are stronger than me, you can not beat me if you didn't mature your skills yet. As time goes on, I will increase the difficulty as to meet your demands."

"Alright. Rematch."

AN: PLZ R/R


	9. Chapter 9

In the next four days, Harry mastered all the concepts of wandless, mind, and wordless, magic. He just had to practice to get all the new spells correct. Dumbledore gave Harry a book on each concept of magic, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. The books, although small in number of pages, each was full of advanced information, higher than Dumbledore's comprehension. Surprisingly, the text was extremely easy to understand and master. As each day passed, Harry feels his power shifting and becoming stronger, and with each day of practice, Harry has more control of it.

On the fifth day, Harry was relieved of his practice for another concept of his powers.

"Harry today you will learn the concept of apparation It is fairly easy so I have no doubt that you master it within a few hours."

"Fair enough," Harry stated. "Let's get started.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Okay, the first step is to picture the place you want to go. Once you have a clear visual, imagine yourself floating away with the wind, emerging as one with it. And then, just let the rest ride itself out as you youngsters say." Dumbledore said as he chuckled.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Very well." Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a patch of grass was cut in the form of a triangle, big enough for one person to stand within.

"Do you see that triangle? I want you too apparate to it. Remember what I told you."

With a nod of his head, Harry started the process of apparation. Closing his eyes, Harry imagined the enclosed ground within the triangle, imagining himself fading away with the slight wind that had picked up and landing inside the triangle.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found that he was looking at the grounds from a different perspective. Looking down toward the ground, it dawned on Harry that he apparated within the triangle easier than expected. Harry looked up with a brilliant smile plastered on his face.

"Bravo, m'boy." Dumbledore stated as he lightly clapped. "One last test and I'll allow you to have the rest of the day off. Please apparate to the entrance of Leaky Cauldron. I'll see you there." And with that statement, Dumbledore vanished, gone with the wind.

Harry smirked and closed his eyes. The Leaky Cauldron entered his mind's eye and with that Harry too was gone with the wind.

With a slight pop, Harry appeared in front of Dumbledore.

"Nicely executed Harry. that will be all for today. I forgot to tell you but due to past events and current events, and with a little of persuatuion you are permitted to perform magic outside of school. Use it well." Dumbledore said with a wink and disappeared.

After the day's lesson, Harry began to wonder the streets of Muggle London, thinking about everything that commenced within a few days period. Things sure can change within a blink of an eye, Harry mused.

Harry spontaneously stopped at a window, surprisingly a window of a fancy restaurant. A couple seated next to window, reminding Harry of Hermonie.

I think I know what Dumbledore was talking about. Harry smiled, yet once again astonished on the old man's genius.


	10. Chapter 10

GRINGROTTS

"Good day Staleman."

"Mr. Potter." Staleman stated with a nod. "How may I be of service?"

"I would like to exchange some galleons for Muggle Euros."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Each galleon is worth 3 Euros. Quite a good exchange considering the worth of a Euro in the Muggle world."

"I see. In that case can I have 500 galleons worth of Euros for today?"

"Very well, Mr. Potter." With a snap of his fingeres, Staleman made a big stack of bills appear on the elaborate desk. "Your total amount will be 1500 Euros Mr. Potter. Please sign this form as to confirm the exchange was executed." Staleman handed Harry an official looking paper. Harry quickly signed his sloppy signature. As Harry went to reach for the stack, it magically filled into a Muggle leather wallet.

"Bank courtesy." Staleman said.

"Thank you, Staleman. Good day my fair man."

"Good day." With a firm nod, Staleman continued work, leaving Harry no alternative then to go out the door seeing there is no more business he needs to attend in the building.

As Harry stepped out into the busy street of Diagon Alley, Harry began to walk to Madam Malkin's.

Harry entered the store hoping to find nice apparel for the girl of his dreams.

"Hello Mr. Potter. How may I be of service?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Please call me Harry." Harry said humbly.

Madam Malkin smiled. "Of course, Harry. How may I be of help today?"

"I'm looking for a dress appropriate for a beautiful girl." Harry stated.

"I see. We have three beautiful dresses appropriate for a date. I'll get them out for you."

"Thank you." Madam Malkin walked through a door at the far right of the wall and left Harry there, waiting upon her return. A few minutes later, Madam Malkin walked into the front of the shop, this time three dresses floating in line behind her. Each was stunning. One was a silver dress with rainbow diamonds, associated with matching shoes and a necklace. The next dress was a light pink with yellow diamonds, also associated with shoes and a necklace. The last and most elegant, in Harry's opinion, was a light baby blue dress with silver diamonds, yet again associated with matching shoes and a necklace. Harry can easily picture Hermonie in the pink dress, she would look breath-taking.

"I would like to purchase the light pink dress please, Madam Malkin."

"Excellent choice, Harry. Personally, that is my favorite one also."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Do you have cologne here?" Harry asked.

"Of course. We carry many brands, most from France so I guarantee that you will find one quite appropriate for your taste. I'll bring them out."

"Thank you." Yet again, Harry was leaved by himself in, what seem to be a very cramped space, waiting for the return of Madam Malkin. She returns a few minutes later, this time carrying a small wooden box. As she set the box on the table, it magically expanded to a 30 in by 30 in show case with two levels. Harry, being in the magical world for so many years already was not surprised by the transformation of the box.

"Please take your time selecting one of your personalities. I'll be in the other rooms. When you are done, please ring this bell." A bell magically popped out of thin air,

"Thank you." Harry spent over thirty minutes, trying all of the models, finally choosing one of his likings, riding on the fact that Hermonie would also enjoy the fragrance. Harry ringed the bell and Madam Malkin came walking in.

"A fine choice Harry. I think Hermonie will be pleased." She winked. "Your total will be 165 galleons." Harry wrote a check, leaving a rather handsome tip and handed it over to the business lady.

"Thank you for all your help." With that said, Harry pictured the burrow and disappeared, leaving a stunned Madam Malkin behind to figure out how a fifteen boy just used magic outside school facility.

Harry Potter reappeared on the front porch of the Buirow. As he entered, he was overjoyed by the fact that no one was in the kitchen and living room. Taking a piece of parchant and quill, Harry wrote in his best possible handwriting, a quick note. Harry focused on Hermonie's and Ginny's room and disappeared, reappearing seconds later in a very female room on the third floor. Harry quickly left the note on the bed and disappeared once again, this time to places unknown.


End file.
